Fading Into You
by x Morbid Romantic
Summary: ...'I don't know' I gasp out, trying to push myself up into a standing position by sliding against the wall. Bugger. She's heavy. ...."
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Fading Into You**

**Author: MiSSNoX**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Hermione Granger/ Sirius Black**

**Disclaimer: -mumbles- I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the related characters...-rolls eyes-**

* * *

**Chapter One: Oh....bugger.**

My body hits the wall at the bottom of the stairs with sickening force. My vision is blurred. I look up at the heap of colors that is moving towards me. I try to focus, but my eyes go crossed and everything starts to dim.

"Oh, _bugger_." I whisper. A half a second later, I'm slumping sideways, caught in his arms, just before my head hits the floor.

* * *

I sink to my knees, catching the brunette before me, before her head can smack the cold stone. The limp body rests in my arms, and I cast a _'help me'_ glance at my best friend James.

"_Where_ the bloody hell did she come from?" James asks, shock and skeptism flashing in his eyes. He looks at the stairs, then to me, then back to the stairs. I struggle to stand up, the limp form in my arms.

"I don't know!" I gasp out, trying to push myself up into a standing position by sliding against the wall. _Bugger_. She's heavy.

"_Help me_!" I wheeze. James looks at the girl in my arms, then back to the stairs, squinting.

"But," James says again, a slight whine in his voice. "Where did she come from?"

I let out a slight gasp as the brunette starts to slip out of my arms. I sink back to the floor, glaring up at James.

"_Oh_ for God's sake! Help me!" I bark out. James jumps half a foot in the air, and looks at me oddly.

Then, comprehension clicks. Honestly...how he became Head Boy, I'll never know...

"Sorry Padfoot." He says, almost sheepishly. He latches on to one of the brunette's arms, and pulls while I push. We manage to get her up, and we start to stagger down the hall towards the hospital wing.

* * *

I slowly crack one eye open, wincing as the light floods my vision. Bloody hell...that hurts.

I try to will myself to roll over, but then I realize....I'm not lying down..._in fact_...

I'm moving. My eyes snap open. Down a hall...

How the _hell_ am I moving down a hall?

I look to my right, and spy someone who is really familiar..._in fact_...he looks like....

I let out a snort, almost causing the person on my right to drop me. He looks over at me, and flashes me a strained grin.

"You alright?" He asks. The voice flicks another spark in my memory. I glare at him, concentrating.

_Bloody hell_....

"_Sirius_?" I whisper in a hoarse voice.

He stops, so does the person I have yet to look at.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

My eyes widen, and once again, everything goes black.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**


	2. If Looks Could Kill

**Title: Fading Into You**

**Author: Morbid Romantic**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Hermione Granger/Sirius Black**

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine.**

**Authors Note: I know it's a rather short, annoying chapter...but Once I got to the last sentence, I just couldn't write anymore. :( More will be on the way soon, I promise.  
**

**Chapter Two: If Looks Could Kill.**

The breath enters and leaves my lungs at an almost inhuman pace. My hands twine themselves into my hair and I resist the urge to scream.

This. Cannot. Be. Happening.

My eyes dart from a slightly younger Professor Dumbledore, and the younger version of my best friends' dead godfather. Dumbledore smiles reassuringly, eyes twinkling. He pats my shoulder and leaves the room. Sirius remains, staring at me in amusement.

I stare back at him. A smirk slinks onto his face and my watering eyes narrow into a glare.

If only looks could kill.

* * *

I stare at this strange girl who sits on one of the hospital beds. She hyperventilates, seconds away from throwing a fit. I can't help but smirk at her. This is all rather amusing, after all.

Apparently there is...this do-hickey...thing. It's called a Time Mover...or...something like that. Do you seriously expect me to pay attention to what is coming out of her mouth when she's wearing a shirt like that? But...anyways, to cut a long story short, some guy called her a mudblood bitch and shoved her down the stairs.

That's when she fell at my feet, and now she doesn't know how to get back to her home...or something. Really, she kept leaning over and hugging her knees...I'd like to see you pay attention with that going on.

I continue to smirk at her, and I hear her let out a low growl. Her eyes snap shut and she tries to breathe normally.

"This so cannot be happening." I hear her whisper. I let out a soft laugh. "Shut it, Black."

I cock my head and stare at her. "How do you know who I am?" I grin and get a little closer to the bed, staring down her shirt, "I don't recall ever meeting you, and believe me, I would." She glares at me and I raise my eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

I ignore his obvious comment about my breasts, and slowly start to get out of bed. My body aches. I feel like I'm on fire.

"Hey..." He says, instantly appearing at my side. I glare at him and push him a few feet to the left. He pouts.

"I am going to the common room." I say stiffly. He pouts some more, and I try to ignore how cute he is.

Cute? Sirius? Cute?

That is so wrong...

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
